Remembering Sunday
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Tommy Joe's father passed away a week ago, he hasn't stopped drinking since the call. Adam tries to help his friend, but gets dragged into the downward spiral that the blonde is in can he ever forgive what is done to him? Adommy, rape, voilence warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Sunday**

**(Adommy angst)**

**Chapter One**

Tommy sat in his hotel room on a chair that he had pulled around so he could stared out of the window at the pouring rain. It seemed fitting in a way, the rain was crying the tears he couldn't bring himself to shed. The whisky bottle at his side almost empty now, the tumbler almost dry hung loosely in his hands.

They had a few days off between gigs, last night he had left the band members at the after party and come home to drink in private. Now late the following afternoon and he still hadn't stopped.

An empty bottle at his feet, another rolled under the chair. He didn't know when he had last ate or slept. Too long he know that much muzzily. He was still dressed in his costume from the gig, make up and glitter streaked down his face as he listened to his ipod rolling around random tracks.

"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

Started making his way past 2 in the morning

He hasn't been sober for days"

Tears almost falling at how fitting those simple words were to how he felt right now. Crazy how a lyric could sum up complex issues so damn easily. He needed another drink, another million drinks, but he was too drowsy to stir himself to fetch one. He needed to forget everything. Two days until the next gig, just two days before he had to pretend to be sober again.

All he could think of was the fight, telling his father his biggest secret and being screamed at, sworn at. Threatened of being knocked some sense into. Leaving the house, door slamming behind him and never looking back. Those were the last words they had ever spoken, and could ever now.

Tommy reread the text message on his phone for the thousandth time from his little brother. "Dad's gone, funerals next friday. I'm sorry, I love you."

He hadn't even known that his father was dying until a few weeks ago. He had tried ringing, but his family had refused the calls. He had no reason to go back there after that. Certainly no reason to go to the funeral just to be stared at like some freak show by his kin.

Good little christians with a devil child fagget freak as a son. Dripping in piercings and tattoos, looking like he was the anti christ. Family reunions never went down well after he arrived, so in the end he just stopped attending. Wasn't any point in putting himself or his family through any more pain.

Better just to cut them loose and stop ruining their lives with his own tainted existance. He did what he always did, withdrew into himself brooding. He hadn't spoken to anyone in the band in who knows how long. Just turning up to sound checks and gigs. Doing what he needed to and no more.

Even the fever kiss act seemed to have lost its sparkle now. He had heard a few worried whispers about him, but ignored them. Hard to believe that anyone could actually care about a lowlife scumbag like him. No one ever had yet, so he doubted that it would ever happen now.

Just as he was drifting gently on the hazy of whisky he felt a hand take away the glass. Heard the bottles cleared away and a blanket was laid over him. "Oh Tommy, I wish you would just let me in." Adam murmered stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

Something so tender, so loving in the exchange that it made him force his eyes back open. "My dad died." He answered quietly.

Adam knelt at his side, "When?"

Tommy shrugged, "A few days ago, just after Cleveland.l

"I'm so sorry glitters." He murmered holding the blondes hand.

"We weren't close, not anymore. We had a huge row a few months ago, just before he fell sick with cancer. He wouldn't return my calls or anything, he disowned me." Tommy said, a lump forming in the back of his throat.

Adam hugged his best friend closer, "Do you wanna tell me what the fight was about?"

Tommy shook his head firmly, "You wouldn't see me the same way anymore. It would ruin everything." Tears so close to the surface now as he buried his head in his friends shoulder.

Adam stroked the back of Tommy's neck, hearing him sigh in contentment as he started to calm slightly. "Baby, there is nothing you can tell me that will ruin our friendship." Tommy stiffened again at the last word, "Thomas Ratliff will you tell me what's going on please, you are scaring me."

The blonde pushed away angrily, on his feet and pacing now. "We, I." He sighed and tried again, "He said he was gonna beat some sense into me. That I was against God, that I would burn eternally for my filthy habits, my loose morals."

"Okay, is this about you not believing in God? Or because you are working with a gay man?" He asked calmly.

"He called me a filthy whore, a disgusting fagget and he hoped I died of aids." Tommy muttered.

Adam moved around to stroke his back as he stared out the window. "That's a horrible thing to wish anyone, I'm so sorry baby. He should have believed you when you told him you were straight."

"I didn't" Tommy sighed.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, "It would have shut him up."

Tommy started crying finally, "Because I couldn't lie anymore."

It took long seconds for that sentance to sink into his friends mind, shock kicking in fast. "You aren't straight?" He stumbled over.

The blonde shook his head, "Never have been, never will be. Girls just don't do anything for me."

Adam's horror grew, "But we shared beds, cuddled, I kissed you, hell I've groped you!" He backed off freaking out.

Tommy's tears fell faster, "I said it would changed everything, I didn't want to ever tell you. Didn't want you to stop being who you are just because of what I am."

The next words out of Lambert's mouth were not what he expected to hear. "I took advantage of you, if I had known you were gay I'd never. It must have driven you crazy all the slutty things I did!"

"Advantage?" He stumbled, "I'm the lying scumbag who enjoyed every minute of it. The one who has been scamming on your ass all this time!"

Adam took a long swig of the whisky himself now. "I'm gonna need a little time to adjust to this baby. To get used to you of all people being gay. We should stop all the stage flirting right away."

"Do you really want to?" Tommy asked.

"No," he admitted, "But you are grieving and upset and only just came out. Its not fair on you to keep up that pretense anymore."

"Perhaps I should be the one deciding what is or isn't fair on me?" Kitty commented.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep and sober up before we have that conversation." Adam suggested.

Tommy defeated nodded, "Yeah sleep would be nice." He stumbled into the bedroom struggling to undress.

In the end Adam had to come help him strip to his boxers and bail him into the bed. "Don't get any ideas about this." He murmered, "Or this." As he kissed him on the forehead.

"Stay with me?" The blonde begged.

Adam sighed, slipping his boots off and climbing onto the bed on top of the cover to cuddle. "Only until you fall asleep."

"Then I will stay awake forever so you don't leave." He yawned.

Adam smiled, "Shhh sleepy kitty, get some rest."

He let the blonde settle down on his chest waiting the the deep regular breaths that meant he was gone. He watched the sleeping beauty in his arms nervously. He had always felt strongly for the guitarest since they had very first me.

Boundries had been set, the boy was straight, but now everything was different. Suddenly there was a chance he could have what he wanted so badly, but he couldn't take it. Not while Tommy was mourning, he couldn't take advantage of him. Little did he know it would be the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering Sunday**

**Chapter Two**

**(Violence warning)**

Tommy woke up with a pounding head, still cuddled in a sleeping Adam's arms. For a few moments he actually forgot about his pain and misery staring into that beautiful face. He felt an over whelming urge to kiss those soft plump lips. Pressing himself gently closer to Adam, he obeyed his bodies demand.

Adam murmered in his sleep kissing back fiercely, wrapping his legs around the other man. Uttering contented sounds as they started to make out. His tongue slipping into Tommy's mouth caressing him.

The blonde moaned, he had waited so very long for this. He needed to feel something, anything apart from the pain. He was using Adam, but he just didn't care. He wanted the darkness, the emptiness to go away.

He knew that Adam liked him and that would work to his advantage very well right now. Pressure him into a little lovefest, get what he sorely needed. He carefully slipped the man's belt undone and slid his hand inside softly massaging the growing length. With any luck by the time he awake he would be too insane to be able to resist the temptation. It wasn't wrong not really, they had agreed touching was okay. Even if that had been to do with being on the stage, and not here he reasoned out.

Adam moaned as he lifted the length out of his clothing to rub it more firmly. "Tommy." Fell from his lips, but the man was still asleep. He must have thought he was having a very good dream. Tommy could live with that, biting down on his collarbone. The boy moaned more loudly this time squirming underneath him as the blonde carefully pulled his clothes off of him.

Kissing further down his neck and chest, he was so desperate to be touched. To look into those sexy eyes, but if Adam woke up he pretty much knew this would be all over. He felt naughty, evil, wicked and so turned on knowing this was 'forbidden'. It made him want the sexual beast in his bed even more, perhaps he was still drunk or maybe he was losing his mind, but he was finding it extremely hard to tell right from wrong right now.

Touching himself, drawing several long drawn out moans from his own lips looking at the erect sexy man laying there. He was so desperate for this. Kissing Adam's lips long, hungrily slipped his tongue inside, loving the reaction of the man pressing against him.

Their shafts gridning together in a most erotic way. Tommy's eyes closing in pure pleasure. Lingering there long moments rubbing himself against his boss. Adam's eyes nearly fluttered open as he groaned, "Oh Tommy!"

The blonde realised he either had to slow down the pace or risk waking the other. Lust however was burning so deeply in his veins leaving him uncaring to the results. He wanted him, and he wanted him badly. More then he had ever wanted anyone before. Kissing down the toned stomach, he took Adam in his mouth and started teasing. He tased like heavon, sweet yet spicey as well. He found himself growing even harder at the taste.

"Oh fuck Tommy!" Adam said finally openning his eyes, still hazy from sleep he lay there staring at what was going on. Wondering if he was still dreaming or awake. Seeing Tommy going down on him was the last thing he had expected. He was still trying to decide if this was real or not as the pleasure kicked in leaving him gasping for air. But this was so wrong however good it felt. Tommy was grieving, they couldn't do this yet, who knew if he was even sure he was gay! "Tommy baby, stop please."

"You don't want me to, you are enjoying this far too much." He replied suckling harder.

"Oh fuck." Adam sighed his finger tangling in the blondes hair.

"See you want this." Tommy insisted.

"Kitty I was damn well asleep! I can't control my actions or yours. This is wrong!" He snapped.

"How can something that feels this good be wrong?" He asked, licking from base to tip in one long motion.

"Tommy stop that right now!" Adam snapped pulling away, he tried to grab for some clothing or a sheet or something to cover himself.

"NO!" Tommy said firmly, deep throating teasing even more sensually.

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff this is rape!" He exclaimed struggling.

"You can't rape the willing babyboy. You gave me permissions long ago. No court of law will accept a rape sentance if I show them glamnation footage." He countered, "So lay back, enjoy and shut the fuck up!" Growling, yes he was still very drunk then.

Whincing and closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the dark murderous look on his best friends face, Adam quietly lay back and did what he was told. Hoping that somehow if he let his kitty get it out of his system and sober up. Then it would all go back to normal again.

That the sweet loving man he cared so much for would return and that would be it. What was a little mindless sex if he could save Tommy? It was worth it all right? He couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering Sunday**

**Chapter Three**

Adam didn't sleep after the close enough to rape although Tommy dozed back off cuddling up soon after they had finished. Clearly still completely slaughtered. In a way he hoped that his friend wouldn't remember what they had done in the morning. That would be easier on both of them and the band as well.

Would this help his friend? He prayed to every God he could think of that it would. He wasn't sure what else to try. Tommy was in a deep scarey place he had no idea how to control or ease. An agony beyond anything even his fucked up life had thrown at him.

As morning came around Adam slipped out of bed to fetch some coffees and breakfast. More to get some air then anything else, to think about what had happened between them and where to go from here. That was just the kind of person that he was. Adam had to think about everything, work out every single variation on what could happen before he would act. He needed time to brood, plot and regroup for the next round.

X

Tommy awoke alone in bed groaning, he felt like shit. The days of old flaking make up caked to his skin. Smelling like a mixture of stale sweat, whisky and cigerettes. He stumbled into the shower running boiling hot water against his filthy skin, scrubbing hard to remove the glitter.

He poked at the memories of the night before. The coming out, sex, oh god did he rape Adam or not? Would Adam even ever be able to look him in the eye anymore? What he had done crossed so many lines in their friendship.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to regret the amazing night they had spent together. Finally satisfying the desire he had buried for so long now. Tasting deeply of that sensuous darkness, that sweet intoxicating taste of that man. He wanted more, one night could never be enough.

Still Adam was gone with no trace that he had ever been there and that hurt. The man he loved had just run out on him like everyone else always had in his life and just when he needed a friend the most. He had allowed Adam to poke a chink in his armour and look where it had got him? NOWHERE!

Sobbing quietly to himself Tommy dried off, dressed and looked around the room for a bottle of his poison. Finally he found a half drunk one, ripped the cap off and started chugging it down. Feeling the warm glow spread through his bones, instantly banishing that terrible hangover and he merrily started to slip back into complete drunkeness.

A sigh from behind him as the door shut, Adam stood there putting two coffees and a box of doughnuts on the side. "That's not gonna help you baby." He commented quietly.

"Whataya you care?!" Tommy exploded slamming the bottle down so hard he nearly cracked it.

"More then you think and more then you probabley could wish for." He answered calmly, "Please put the bottle away and keep it there so we can talk rationally about all of this."

"Fuck you, you aren't my father! He's dead and I aint looking for a replacement!" Tommy snapped taking another long swig.

Adam sighed, "Kitty baby, grief is gonna hit you much harder then this sooner or later. Whether you want it to or not. Just because you weren't close doesn't mean deep down you didn't hope one day to mend things with him."

"Oh like I care what you think! What do you know about losing people Mr oh so perfect fucking family life!"

"Hey it wasn't always free and easy that took a hell of a lot of effort! Coming out wasn't easy and my dad? I was never good enough. Neil was always the one with the amazing grades. Me? I usually apart from drama struggled to scrape a low level pass! I always dreaded the report cards coming around. My whole life I've been compaired to my brother and found wanting. My father is always disappointed in me. Wishes that I would grow up and get a real job and a real woman in my life. I was bullied all my life for being a fag. I know more then you think! I've been beaten, assaulted, raped, left in hospital for what I am. I'm trying to help you here don't push me away." Adam pleaded.

"Oh wait? You think because we slept together it actually meant something? The guy who preaches to me its just sex, doesn't mean anything? And free loving. You were hot, I was drunk. What else can I say. It was good. For what it was." Tommy answered without thinking.

Lambert looked shocked, hurt, he didn't even know how to react to that. Even the one night stands he had often indulged in he had always treated them as special. Never as just a cheap throw away lay. To him everyone was beautiful and special in their own way, to hear TJ talking in such a cruel overtone. How could he react to that?

Tommy always put on a brash persona, but he knew and cared for the sweetheart underneath that few people saw. The adoreable glitterkitty that suddenly seemed so impossibley far away.

"Yeah I though it meant something." He answered horsely, "I thought it meant that you cared and wanted my help, next time I won't bother." Adam turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Tommy watched him go, collasping to the floor sobbing as he fucked up the only good part of his life. Pushed away and hurt the one man he never wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering Sunday

Chapter Four

Authors note, loads of updates for this as I was writing it between practising for an audition as distraction. Enjoy :)

The concert day dawned and tommy wasn't at soundcheck. The absence was noted, but no one said anything. They had all guessed that something was going on with the boy and they all respected his privacy enough to give him some space right now. They took their cues from Adam, if he was ignoring what was going on then they would do the same.

Monte quietly came up to his boss after the others had gone, "Will Tommy be on stage tonight?"

Adam shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but I will find out."

"Anything I need to know?" He asked.

Adam looked away, "His dad passed away."

"Oh shit." Monte murmered.

He nodded, "Yeah, but you don't know.

"Lips are sealed and I will keep the band off his back too." Monte promised.

Adam went to check Tommy's room, it stank of stale sweat and flat beer. Other then that it was empty. He sighed hoping that Tommy wasn't getting into even more trouble.

He slunk back to the venue to shower and get ready for the concert. He found the blonde passed out cold, the remains of a joint and a packet of pills next to him of unknown origins. "Oh fuck." Adam muttered, picking up the packet to flush it. His friend was sinking faster then he thought and as yet he hadn't worked out what to do to help him.

Tommy stirred at the moment, he openned his drowsy eyes and almost looked like himself for a moment. "Babyboy, what time is it?" He yawned trying to wake up, "Whens soundcheck?"

"You slept through it glitters, but its okay you need the rest." He answered.

"Mmm, good time for a nap." The blonde murmered eyes closing again weakly.

"That's it Tommy, you sleep now baby." Adam answered, palming the pills. "Nice little nap will do you the world of good."

The blonde curled back into a tight ball, moments later snores came from his lips. Making Adam wonder just how long it had been since he slept if the after effects of a small joint could slip him under so deeply. The pills were unopenned so it wasn't a cocktail he didn't think.

Disposing of them, He got ready for the show making the base players excuses to the band and audience for his absence. Costume changes he would stick his head around the door to check on his friend, no change at all.

Infact when the show ended the boy was still sleeping soundly. Adam quietly deglittered himself, removed his make up and took a long hot shower.

By the time he got back Tommy was not only up, but pacing the room. "Where are my pills?" He demanded as soon as he came in.

Adam sighed, "Gone, they won't help you."

"That's not yóur damn call to make!" Tommy snapped, "I can do what the hell I want to!"

"I'm worried about you, drinking, srugs, not sleeping, not eatting. You can't go on like this damn it, Tommy you are going to die!" He pressed, "Do you really want that? Does your father?"

The only answer he got was a punch in the face. Feeling his now tender jaw, that would bruise like hell by morning. "Thomas I'm trying to help you." He commented.

"I don't need your blasted help! Do I have a sign on my back saying save me?!" He demanded.

"Will you just accept that I care for you and leave it at that?" Adam asked.

"More like you wanna get back in my pants and use me like some cheap whore!" Tommy spat.

"No that's exactly what you do to me" Adam murmered.

Something inside of Tommy snapped, without even knowing what he was doing he grabbed Adam's hair ripping his head up and savaged his mouth with a raw angry kiss before slamming his head into the wall so hard the other was seeing stars. "You like it, you are such a cheap bitch." He growled, fumbling with Adam's rope to rip it open.

"Tommy NO, not again." He snapped trying to fend him off. The smaller man was surprisingly strong and he was cornered with nowhere to go and little room to move.

"Fuck yeah again and again until you admit what a filthy slut you are!" He growled raining punches down on the others stomach as he pinned him against the wall.

Adam sobbed, but the more he fought back the worse the insults and beatings became so after a while he just gave in and allowed Tommy to do whatever he wanted.

At some point he ended up on the floor and the blonde kicked him in the stomach. "DON'T ever mess with my shit or tell me what to do again!" Tommy warned storming off.

Adam lay there bleeding and battered crying softly to himself. He'd been beaten before, far too many times. Something inside of him destroyed that it was his best friend who had done the deed. There was no going back from this, but he had to hide it so the others didn't find out. Until he could make it okay again somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

Remembering Sunday

Chapter Five

Authors note, nope nothing sweet yet. Chapters more angst first. Enjoy! X

Things between Tommy and Adam were strained even the band could tell that. They barely spoke, never looked at each other. The adommy stage craft became aggressive almost hateful. Adam was upset most of the time, quiet, introverted, not like himself at all.

Normally he would be the life and soul of the event, but now he just sat in the corner nursing his drink watching Tommy get smashed and make a fool out of himself with whatever glambert twink male or female he liked the look off. He was starting to get quite a reputation which in turn was starting to smear the good name of the band as well.

Adam watched TJ drunkenly hit on two girls who were clearly not interested, vanishing quickly when he went to the bar to fetch them a drink. He ame over to try and calm the situation before it went any further. "Tommy, a word." He said quietly steering him out the fire escape into the back alleyway of the bar.

"Oh so now I'm good enough for you to talk to again?" Tommy snarled still swigging his beer.

"You damn near raped me, what did you expect?" Adam demanded, "Spooning and happily ever after?"

"I didn't mean that." He commented sadly.

"Oh what about pinning me down in rehursals and taking me on the stage? What if someone had seen? What about in the changing room after the show every night when you would force me to give you a blow job? Did you mean them?" Adam demanded.

He pulled back his sleeves to show rows of bruises some old some newer. Deep shades of purple, green, black and yellow splotching the skin. "What about these? Or the ones on my stomach and legs? Did you mean them?"

Tj took his arm gently staring at what he had done tears freely flowing now. He shook his head roughly not trusting himself to speak.

"You need help kitty, you need to deal with what's going on in your head before it destorys you, me and the band." He pushed.

Tommy nodded tearfully, "You are the only person who makes me feel alive again. Makes me feel anything at all anymore. I need you, I don't know if I love you, but I can't live without you. I never meant to hurt you, I just get so fucking angry all the time that I just wanna kill some fucker. I'm so lost, I can't find the way back, I don't know what I need anymore."

He looked so broken, so frightened that it melted Adam's ice incrusted heart. The poor guy was so hammered he was swaying where he stood in the cold night air. Looked like he was going to pass out or throw up any moment.

Sighing Adam pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, stroking down the back of his neck to calm him as the boy cried deeply for the first time since he had been told the news. "Oh Tommy baby, its going to be okay." He whispered.

"Don't leave me, don't ever leave me please. Everyone always does." Tj sobbed clinging to him.

"Oh baby I could never leave your side." Adam promised brushing the hair out of Tommy's eyes, wiping away his tears.

Tommy moved slightly and their lips almost touched. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Lambert found himself leaning down and kissing those soft tender lips, kitty resisted for a moment and then melted into the kiss. Soft, tender, loving with a slight under laying passionate side. Nothing like either of them had ever experienced together before. Adam found himself pulling the blonde in closer for better access, the scars of the past few weeks fading in that soothing motion.

When they broke apart again they both knew that things had changed between them and could never go back again.

Adam smiled, "Now baby are you ready to let me help you?"

"Yes, and I'm so so sorry." Tommy started.

"Shh let's get you to bed to sleep this off, we can talk tomorrow I promise." He answered.

Tj nodded into his shoulder and let his boss lead him back to the hotel. Talk scared him, he had done so much wrong. Somehow though cuddled into Adam's chest as they walked he couldn't feel any thing other then loved and protected.


	6. Chapter 6

Remembering Sunday

Chapter Six

Adam dragged the semi aware Tommy through the hotel room door, skillfully stripped him and bailed him into bed. They still shared a twin room as usual even with everything going off. Adam hadn't wanted to give the boy any more reason to hit him or the band the chance to understand what was happening with them.

The blonde cuddled into the pillow with a contented sigh as he fell into the first deep sleep he had had in weeks. That made Adam smile, perhaps finally getting some sleep would help the boy. Normally a few hours into the night he would wake screaming.

The good nights he would lay there and listen to Tommy crying himself back to sleep.

The bad nights he would start drinking even more, he was one hell of a mean drunk. Adam dreaded those drinking nights and the bruises that came with them. Checking on the blonde one last time, he undressed and slipped into bed himself. Exhausted from all the emotions rising inside of himself right now. Hoping for a restful night for once.  
Around dawn a noise woke him, blinking he looked around the room with the hazy light from the drapes he had been too tired to pull. The other bed was empty, and worse an empty bottle lay on the covers. Fuck! Where was he?

Adam dressed quickly, both keycards were still here so if he left he hadn't planned to return. He was about to leave when he heard the boise again. A stifled sob and then a hiss like someone was in pain.

Slamming the bathroom door open Adam poked his head inside not seeing anything at first. Then he saw the edge of Tommy's fringe in the base of the shower. "Kitty, you okay in here?" He asked softly.

A slight shuffle and a grunt from the shower was his only responce. That scared him more then another punch would have. "Tommy, I think you should come out here please."

"I'm okay." The boy slurred.

Something just wasn't right here. "Come out or I'm coming in." He warned.

"I'm okay, be out in a while." The slurred answer came with a drowsy undertone.

Adam slammed the shower curtain back to find his friend sprawlled in the base of the unit, an empty tumbler of whisky at his side and a cut throat razor in his hands dripping with a deep red stain.

He gasped as he realised there were a number of fresh oozing wounds in the boy's thigh. None deep enough to kill, just bleed a lot. "Jesus what did you do?!" He demanded, snatching the blade and putting it too high for the other to easily reach again.

"I hurt you." Tommy mumbled.

Adam got a wet towel and started to clean the wounds. "That doesn't mean you do this."

Tommy nodded, "Hurt like I hurt you. Penance."

Odd thing for a boy to say who didn't believe. Then again his upbringing had been very strict. "Baby I don't want you to hurt yourself again. Do you understand?" He asked. Slapping cream and a bandage over the wounds. They would burn like hell for a few days, but thankfully his hands had been too unsteady to do any lasting harm.

"Don't wanna lose you, wanna keep you." Tommy mumbled too outta it to focas on the conversation.

"Oh glitters." He sighed, "Come on, up and back to to sleep this off." He struggled Tommy onto his feet who looked more then a little green now. Standing up seemed to make matters all the worse as he swayed so unsteadily. "Focas baby, are you okay?"

Tommy shook his head pushing away to throw up in the sink. The smell was terrible, making Adam feel quite queasy himself. At least he wasn't throwing up on himself that was a bonus, or on Adam.

He rubbed the blondes back waiting for what felt like hours for it to end. As it did all the strength went out the boy as he collasped. Adam caught him, swung him back into his arms and settled him back into bed. Before heading back to clean the mess in the bathroom.

When he was done cleaning and air freshening the room, Adam tried to head back to bed, but the sleepy kitty grabbed his hand in an unspoken plea. So much raw need in his eyes that without a word exchanged Adam climbed into the bed to cuddle his beloved until the shaking ended.

Kissing Tommy's hair, stroking his back and shoulders. Laying there he could almost feel like it was the old days again. Before all this shit had started. Dispite himself Adan felt the drowsiness sweeping over him and he fell asleep with the blonde cradled into his shoulder.

When Monte checked in on them later. They looked the picture of the perfect couple, full of love and happiness. The guitarest knew far more of what was going on then he admitted to. Just deep down he hoped that whatever wasd going on now they could both move on and start healing.

Everyone knew they were deeply in love and meant for each other. Just they were two stubborn jackasses and couldn't admit it. He prayed for some poison ivy type lust dust to pour over them both. Lock the door and leave them to it. Shame that was just a movie. Closing the door silently he left them to rest a while longer in the hopes of a better morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Remembering sunday

Chapter seven

Tommy awoke slowly, distantly, his head killed and his leg was so sore. Reaching down he found bandages there. Damn it he had seemingly cut himself again. He hadn't done that since high school when he'd been beaten as a queer after prom night. He silently cursed himself for being so fucking stupid as to start that shit again.

Even so as he thought it the itch inside of him to do it again, to feel that rush of endorphins grew lourder. Pushing him towards doing it all over again. The need, the desire to cut flooding through him. Tommy buried his head into the soft pillows to try and silence that cry inside of him.

Before realising that the comfortable pillow was moving as if it was breathing. Tommy's eyes flashed open and he realise that he was cuddled up to Adam. Their hands interlaced so comfortably. Tears fell from the boys eyes realising now he was finally sober the full extent of the shit he had put the man he loved through. Pulling the blanket down to trace the scars and the bruises he had caused.

Moments later Tommy was back in the bathroom throwing up from the horror of what he had done. His dad had been a mean drunk, thrashed him so many times with a belt buckle or a cane. Trying to knock some sense into his atheist ass. How could he have done that to another human being, yet alone the guy he was so terrified he was falling deeply in love with. Rinsing his mouth and the sink clean, he slipped to the floor. Leaning against the cool bathtub closing his eyes.

"Whisky or coffee for breakfast?" Adam asked calmly from the doorway holding both.

"Coffee, black, strong and sweet I'm begging." He groaned.

With a smile Adam handed it over along with a pot of asprin. Watching as Tj downed the pills and sipped the black drink, a low moan escaping his lips at the heavonly taste.

"Now glitters, can I persuade you to actually see the outside of our room today and perhaps a little retail therapy? My treat.' He asked.

Tommy gazed up at him, "Everythinf I've done to you, all the shit I've put you through and now you are asking me out on a date?" He asked confused. "I must have to still be really smashed and just hearing things now."

Adam knelt by him, pulled his face up to meet his and kissed him softly, tenderly. "Baby, that wasn't you. That was the drink, the drugs and the grief. You took it out on the only person you knew wouldn't leave you. Its not gonna be easy to forget what you did, but I do forgive you."

A strangled sob came from the blonde as he crawled into Adam's arms, burying his head into the others chest. Holding onto Adam's shirt like it was his life line. As the sobs slowed slightly, Tommy began to talk quietly.

"My dad used to drink too much as well. After he smashed his hand up and couldn't play guitar any more. He hit my mom a few times before I found out. I came in from school one day and he was thrashing her for being ungodly. She was bruised and bleeding on the kitchen floor as he shouted at her. I jumped on his back and he howled and threw me into a wall. He nearly put me in the hospital that day, but after that he never touched her again, just me. " Tommy said.

Adam stroked his back, waiting to see if he was finished or not. Knowing that the words had to be painful to choke out, even worse now the man was dead.

"Over and over again the beatings, never healing from them before the next batch came. I lost my faith and nearly my life. I vowed to myself I'd never hit my kids. I'd never get that drunk. I'd always keep control. But then I went and became my fucking father anyway." He finished.

"Tommy look at me." Adam insisted pulled the boys head up to kiss him softly. "Are you planning to hurt again? To hit me?"

"I'd die first." The blonde vowed.

"Then shhh baby, its over and done with. I dunno if you are ready to hear this yet, but maybe if you hear the words just once it will help you to understand why I can't walk away." Adam mused more to himself then anyone else.

"Tommy Joe Ratliff, I'm in love with you. From the first second I saw you at the audition I knew that there would never been anyone else for me the whole rest of my life. But you were straight so I couldn't act on how I felt. Gods above the flirts, the kissing, I felt like I was dying because it was the only way I could be with you. Then you said you weren't straight and I didn't know how to take it. I wanted to hear those words so damn badly, I just didn't want it to be need, grief or confusion clouding your mind. If we were gonna get a shot I wanted It to be because we both wanted it. I didn't want to use you or be used in return."

"I'm not straight, I can't ever rise to the occassion for a woman. I've tried and it never quite works out how it should do. I used you and I can't say I didn't want to, because I wanted you so damn badly for so damn long. I needed to feel you completely, to have something to hold onto. I don't feel things like normal people, I've been pretty emotionless until now." The blonde ran his fingers through his hair a few times, his usual stress reaction.

He sighed and looked deeply into his soul mates eyes, "What I'm trying to say, I think, is when this started I didn't care who I hurt I just wanted to feel something. Then I did and." Tommy broke off again thinking. "Damn it Adam, I think I'm in love with you."

"Finally he realises!" Adam sighed, sagging in pure relief.

"You don't get it, I can't be in love." Tj exclaimed, seemingly forgotten they were cuddled up in each others arms still.

"Why ever not?" He asked, lacing their fingers together. Noticing the other chipped and broken nails. That just would do, manicure time for them.

"Because I've never." He confessed quietly.

Adam blinked letting it sink in. "You've never been in love? 27 years old nearly and not even once?"

"Didn't seem like there was any point even trying, just fuck and move on. Tainted soul like mine beyond redemption would never make good, so why even bother." Tommy mumbled.

Angrily Adam stood up pushing him off his lap. "Get dressed now and meet me outside the hotel in half an hour." He ordered striding off annoyed leaving Tommy confused to what he had said or done to deserve the treatment.

In truth Adam was angry at himself for never realising how screwed up and beaten down his base player and best friend was. Too scared of falling in love? It was sick! Good thing his father was dead or Adam would be giving him a hell of a piece of his mind for that shit. So Tommy didn't know what love was, well it was high time someone showed him. He had some phone calls to make, some plans to set in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

Remembering Sunday

Chapter Eight

Fixing Tommy

Tommy was devistated that the man he loved had walked out on him at such a touching moment, exactly when he had been pouring his heart out. Just proved what he had known all along, he was worthless, nothing, no good. He threw all his gear into his suitcase any how. Packing his guitars with barely any more care. Checking briefly if he had left anything behind, but hardly caring anymore if he had. Tommy pulled on his jacket and staggered downstairs with all his stuff. It was time to go back home, back to his shitty apartment and hide away from the world. He couldn't take anymore now, just wanted a release from all of this pain, all of this misery.

As he reached the ground floor he saw Adam pacing annoyed waiting for him, so he snuck out the back way trying to avoid him. However a glitterkitty with a heavy suitcase and two guitars couldn't move very fast and was soon spotted. He'd only gained a few blocks distance from the hotel when Adam caught up with him. "Thomas were do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Home." he mumbled, "Tired of hotels."

"Oh so now you wanna get drunk where i can't stop you?" Adam countered.

"Not like any reason not to anymore, Dad said I'd always die young from the filthy rocker life style."

""Jesus Tommy, what the hell? An hour ago we were confessing our affections, and now you are back to lemming kitty?" he demanded.

"You left me!" he murmered, he couldn't even look at him too busy shuffling and staring at his feet.

"Tommy, I left to arrange something nice for you, to cheer you up. I was hurt yhat i didn't know how much your father had messed you up so i could have fixed you sooner. Baby you can't be frightening to love someone whether you are gay or straight! Love has no orientation, love is love!" He reached out to stroke the boys cheek feeling damp tears there. "Oh baby, I'm not going anywhere I wanna help you!" shoving the case out of the way to drew the blonde in a hug. "I'm never gonna leaving you okay glitters? I'm never gonna hurt you like the others did."

Tommy buried into Adam's shoulder sobbing, "I thought I'd said the wrong thing again and lost you."

"Cry baby." Adam teased gently kissing him.

"I'm a frigging girl!" he mumbled back losing himself in the kisses.

"Oh i dunno, dress you up right and i think you would make a wonderful woman with your slight sexy build." Adam answered deepening the kiss until the other shivered in responce.

"I've done that a few times for fun, kinda like it. Theres something about wearing silky panties." he admitted.

The grin on Adam's face, "Oh now we have to buy you some ladies clothing today, because i want to see that."

Tommy blushed, "I have some in my case, i erm hang out at unusual sometimes while we are on tour to relax. I didn't think you would approve, so i never said."

"In that case I need some ladies clothes and we will both go out in drag tonight. You my dear boy need a good night out to take your mind off everything and have some FUN! Sound good baby?" he asked.

The blonde nodded slowly, "You don't think i am a pervert or anything for this?"

Adam chuckled, "The sweet innocent glitterbaby has a dark side, I like it. Always thought you were a little too squeaky clean. Often wondered what you were hiding. Next you will be telling me that you like chains, whips and candle wax." As he grabbed the case to drag it and his boyfriend away.

"Actually, i kinda do." he muttered.

The raven stared at him in total shock mouth open.

"What?" Tommy exclaimed, "You asked and I answered. I enjoy the rougher stuff, there i admitted it. I'm a filthy gay pervert that likes bondage and women's underwear!"

"Does that feel better to finally say out loud?" the other asked.

Tommy thought about it as he followed back towards the hotel, "Actually it kinda weirdly does."

Adam smiled, "Good I'm glad you feel a little bit better finally."

"A LOT better." he said cuddling up, "Wanna see me in a satin sexy nightie?"

Adam just stared, "I think we need to start this whole conversation again. Hi, I'm Adam Lambert and you are?"

"Tommy Joe Ratliff, the greatest lover in the world." with a cheeky grin.

A snort, "I can beat you easily."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe you will then."

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Remembering Sunday

Chapter Nine

Unusual Day

They had thrown the luggage back into the hotel room before going shopping. Hours just milling through shops trying on endless clothes and shoes. Mens and womens just dufusing around having fun. Adam was surprised just how much shopping stamina the other had, usually he would disappear soon after they hit the mall to hide in some coffee shop or music store. It was wonderful, Tommy found himself openning up, relaxing, laughing dispite himself. Parading around the private fitting room dressed in a short evening dress and high heels, a huge grin on his face.

Adam had never seen the boy so alive, he had always been so quiet, shy, withdrawn before this. Now there wasn't the slightest hint of the boy he had known so long, as he held up bra and panty sets asking Adam which he liked best. So at peace with himself now, Adam wondered just how long the kid had needed to tell someone what was going on in his head. the weird cravings that he had hidden deep inside of himself.

He thought of his own childhood trying to understand the emotions inside of himself when he realised he was gay. How much his mom had helped him through itall, he didn't think he would have made it without her. For Tommy to spend so long inside his own head with it all must have been torture. He could barely comprehend what he must have suffered, how disgusting he must have felt. Even now he noticed the odd look over to Adam to check that behaving like this really was okay. Every single time Adam smiled encouragingly, that poor boy scared to live as himself that was gonna change for the better now!

When Tommy came out of the changing room wearing fishnets, knee high kinky boots, a short leather skirt and bodice he choked on the water he was sipping. Face beat red, holy fuck that was hot. He could rip it off of him right here and now, trying to clense his thoughts and stop choking.

Tommy pouted, "Whats wrong with it?" Looking like a hurt little kid.

"Nothing." Adam insisted.

Tommy eyed his suspicously, "Then why?"

"Just don't expect to wear it for very long." he commented.

A grin broadened on the blondes face as it dawned on him to why, "I'm buying it then." Disappearing back into the changing room to collect what he wanted to take home with him.

"Odin save me!" Adam prayed, "Wait what am i saying? No, don't save me i want to savior this!"

Large amounts of heavy bags stashed into the car later, they ended up in a little coffee shop having a lingering lazy lunch. Tommy taking the mick out of Adam's girly lattes as usual, he wasn't a big fan of coffee sipping at his iced tea. Somehow they had got onto the subject of guitars and the boy was talking animatedly about some special fender he wanted that he had seen in a store ages ago, but it had sold before he had time to buy it. Adam just sat there drinking in the company, in all the years he had known him he had never known the other talk for so long or excitedly about anything. He bookmarked mentally the details determined to buy Thomas that guiater the second he had a chance.

"Am i talking too much?" Tommy asked quietly, "I'm sorry."

Adam shook his head, "I'm just not used to chatter kitty, its really nice. Its really good to see you so happy." He reached over and kissed him aware that even in this seduced corner there more then likely were a hundred pictures being taken at that very second.

"Its nice to finally be able to be myself." he admitted, "It was easier to stay silent in the background were no one would notice what i was. You trying hiding being gay in front of 'out and prouds' posterchild!"I thought you would grass my any second! How tough it was to spend time with you given my feelings and have to hide it all. Silent was good, quiet was my friend."

"All those nights we fell asleep watching a movie cuddled up on the covers of my bed." Adam mused.

"I never wanted to wake up and it to end."

Adam's heart melted, "Oh kitty." taking hia chipped nail varnished hand in his own. "I think next stop manicure don't you?"

Tommy looked at his nails and whined, "Yeah i guess so."

Suddenly the table was swarming with fangirls after autographs from them both, Adam started up to tell them to back off then realise that Tommy was enjoying it all. Giving kisses, flirting, having fun with them. Pictues and scribbled signatures on napkins later on they snuggled into Adam's arms as they crossed to the nail salon, they settled into their adjustant booths for the magic to be worked. Adam sighed contentedly this was his favourite past time for relaxing. All the stress just used to pour away with the gentle buffing. He could see a drowsy sheen start to gloss over Tommy's eyes as he settled down into it as well. Stage one complete, shopped, fed and now the start of being pampered wedging open the cracks in his armour to the warm person under the persona. Tommy was dozing by the time it was complete, he had to lean over nudge him awake. Yawning he admired his new midnight blue nails as his boyfriend paid following him out of the salon. "Sleepy Kitty?" he teased.

"Can't remember the last time I was awake with long without large amounts of whisky being involved." he mused.

Adam wrapped his arms around him, "I guess you don't want your surprise then?"

"Surprise?" he suddenly looked far more energised.

"Only if you want it?" Adam teased.

"I think I do, yeah i really do." Tommy said almost bouncing at the idea, "I think I need some more redbull first."

"Then lets some sugar into my candy addict."

Yawning deeply, "Sugar sounds really good right now."

"Or a long nap." Adam suggested.

Tommy sighed, "Yeah my bed does look so damn sexy right now."

"You can sleep in the car on the way." he promised.

The blonde nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Remebering Sunday

Chapter Ten

The Simple Things

Tommy slept all the way back to the hotel while Adam unpacked taking their bags up to the room and then all the way to the lovely little spa he had booked for them. Waking only as they pulled into the carpark, stretching and yawning sleepily.

"Hows my kitty holding up?" he asked parking.

"Tired." he grouched, draining the contents of a can of red bull in two gulps. "Where are we?"

"A spa, a really nice private treatment rioom at my favourite get away." he answered.

"A spa? For girly shit? Oh man my dad would KILL me if he saw me here." he moaned.

"Just give it a go, if you don't like it we can leave. I think this will be good for you." Adam insisted.

Still grouching and on his second can of redbull Tommy followed far behind him kicking his feet. He looked terrified as he came out of the changing room in just a robe, laying down for his mud pack face mask. Jamming his headphones in his ears blasting out Metalica so loud that Adam could hear it faintly as he counted every single second until it was washed away. The facial massage didn't go down much better, he still looked terrified. Then by the time the second refreshing cooling mask was applied he looked likt he was tolerating it barely.

Personally Adam was having the best day ever, doing all the things that brought him complete serenity. Slipping in and out of a light relaxed doze as they worked on him. The gentle fingers relaxing his facial muscles. He really needed to find time to do this more often. Keep himself slightly sane throughout the insanity of his fame and fortune.

After the masks were washed off for the second time low music started playing. Calming natural tunes, and scented candles were lit in the back ground, the lighting grew subdued. Adam removed his robe, laying on his stomach taking care to hide all of the bruises from open view. Tommy stared, "What are we doing?"

"Just relax baby, its all good, just a little mood setting before the main event." he promised.

Tommy's eyes widened, "The what?!"

"Relax its just a deep back rub." he rolled his eyes knowing what the other was thinking, hence why he had phrased it that exact way.

Reluctantly Tommy removed his robe and lay down on his own couch. Adam reached over and pulled the headphones out of his ears. "Give it a chance." Grumbling the blonde obeyed, letting the harmony of the wave sounds slowly calm his breathing. Some time passed before their massures entered the room, each finding warm rose scented oils poured on the backs as work started. These boys were very good at their job, hence why he came back here. Adam felt his whole body relaxing as they rubbed, watching Tommy out of the corner of his eyes as the blonde let out a contented sigh, expelling the stress knots he'd been clinging onto for so long as his body drooped bonelessly. Putty in the experienced hand working on the tension in his spine.

Before long Adam heard soft snores coming from the blonde chuckling as he enjoyed the contented smile on his face. Less then a day ago he'd been curled up in a shower covered in blood. Now he seemed a completely normal, average, happy person again. What a difference a single day made in someones life. This day was a perfect one, perhaps he had finally done something worthwhile in his lifetime. Helping someone who really needed it, saving a soul. He let his own eyes close and drift into a contented sleep as well. KNowing that no one could disterb them here. They were safe from the press, prying eyes and anything other then perfect relaxation.


	11. Chapter 11

Remembering Sunday

Chapter 11

A most different night.

Adam had been forced to help Tommy back to the car and to bed back 'home'', he just would not be woken. Slipping in beside him to cuddle. The boy looked so content murmuring in his sleep about all he loved about Adam knowing full well he wouldn't remember a word tomorrow. He never did, it was a great way to get info out of him.

Next morning he snuck out early letting the blonde sleep, he had an interview to endure and he needed to go spying for a certain guitar while his sexy kitten was distracted snoozing. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught hunting it out for him.

Late afternoon he Adam finally escaped the press after the interviews to search for the guitar of his babies dreams. Just as he paid for it a text bleeped on his phone. "Where are you? It's urgent." Freaking out that he might get caught, and worried what the kitten may be up to he messaged back "Back in five, but GOOD!"

Throwing the box back in the car, Adam rushed to the hotel. Slamming the door open, nearly dropping the box twice. The lights were all switched off that was odd. He went to flick the switch to see what was going on, just before he was stopped by an almost silent "Don't baby please."

"Oh gods above Tommy what have you done? I wasn't gone for long, couldn't you have held on?" he asked desperately.

"Shh, it's not what you think, just close your eyes." He asked.

"Tommy baby, stop scaring me and let me see you please!" he asked tearfully.

A gruff sigh in reply, "Fine ruin everything then!" A side light went on to show the blonde lighting candles on the side board, and on a beautifully decorated table where a lovely meal waited for them with an open bottle of wine freshly poured. Clearly he had ordered room service to time with Adam's arrival. "I wanted to say thank you for letting me finally come out of the shadows to live my life. For everything you have been doing for me, and for all the shit I put you through."

Anything else he could have said was cut off as Adam drew him into a hungry kiss, claiming his mouth as his own. Pushing him back against the wall as they kissed. "Baby, lets at least save that until after dinner." Tommy mumbled.

Adam nodded stealing a few more kisses. "Yes we will certainly continue this conversation later." Trying to ignore how hot the room suddenly felt as well as how tight his jeans were feeling right now. He fetched the guitar box and handed it over.

Kitty ripped it open and squealed, "My guitar!" hugging it close to his chest hugging Adam.

The singer smiled, glad his gift had been so well cared for. "Glad you like it."

"You listened to all my ranting, you weren't just nodding politely, and tuning me out like Dad did. Well like everyone does really." He asked surprised.

"Of course I did baby, why wouldn't I?" he laughed.

Tommy slammed off into the bathroom, locking the door behind him leaving the guitar resting on the bed.

"Baby?" Adam asked knocking at the door confused.

"Just give me a minute, I'm fine." The muffled sound came from behind the door.

"Thomas please."

The door unlocked to show a very teary blonde behind it. "Just give me a moment please, I've never had anyone care for me, not ever, not like you do. It's a little tough to adjust to for me to know someone actually cares."

"I know it's difficult to accept kitty, but all of that is over now." Adam promised, "Now come eat, you need to keep your strength up."

Wiping his eyes, smudging his make up the blonde obeyed meekly, letting the slow rock mix play in the back ground quietly as they ate. "Not as romantic as I had hoped it would be, you surprised me a little too soon." He sighed.

"It's perfect, I promise." He insisted squeezing his hand. He pulled Tommy into light conversation, refilling their wine glasses a few too many times as they chatted. Two bottles of wine later, the blonde was belting out Metalica on his new baby, much to Adam's amusement. "Someone's a little drunk." He teased gently.

"So are you." Kitty pointed out.

"Social drinking is allowed, locking yourself away stupidly isn't" he insisted smiling.

Tommy stuck his tongue out carrying on blasting out Enter the Sandman' swishing his hair from side to side as he played, Adam joining in with the vocals now and then. "Glitters!" he whined as the song ended.

"Whataya want from me?" the blonde crooned.

"I think I would really like to see you in drag right now." He asked shyly.

"How drunk are you?" Tommy asked, "Maybe I should cut you off."

"Didn't eat all day too busy," he shrugged, "Kinda like how it feels though, just this once to cut loose with you." Making a heavy dent in the third bottle of red wine, strong stuff as well

'I will if you will too." Tommy countered.

"Oh now that's a deal I can't possibly pass up." Adam laughed.

A long time later Tommy was back dressed in the leather skirt and bodice strutting into the nearest gay bar in those deadly heels. Swaying his hips just enough to drive Adam completely crazy as he followed closely behind in a long flowing pink dress, fish nets and high heeled black shoes. A long black wig finished the costume, he did love dressing like this now and then. They were certainly turning heads getting the full attention they deserved. Both would have been receiving offers if they were not so clearly only into each other.

Adam ordered a round of shots they down quickly heading out onto the dance floor. Grinding away together content in each others company at long last. "I'm gonna be okay you know." Tommy said softly as they danced.

"I know, but I still worry." Adam answered, "I love you."

"Love you too baby." He promised drawing him into a kiss that left black lipstick all over his partner's lips.

As they ground together in the dance again Adam bit his lip watching that sexy blonde in front of him licking his lips so sensually. "Thomas you keep this up, I'm gonna lose the thin level of control I have left right now and drag you into the bathrooms to have my wicked way with you."

"Perhaps that's exactly what I want you to do?" Tommy answered, "Maybe I picked out this outfit with that exact intention in mind. Knowing that it would drive you so completely crazy you wouldn't be able to say no to me ever again."

"Tommy are you sure about this? You are grieving, I wouldn't wanna pressure you into anything long term." He asked, "I can wait however long you need me to." He promised.

"I'm tired of waiting, I want you inside of me right now."| Tommy insisted, pressing up against him. Their erections touching through the thin fabrics of the dresses, so different to men's clothing.

"Oh Thomas." He moaned softly as they touched, "I shouldn't do this, I should walk away right now."

"Walk then, run if you want to." The blonde uttered so sensually. So close now to Adam's face that they could feel each others booze laden breath.

Adam resisted those lips a few more seconds then smashed them into his own. "I need you." He sighed.

"Then take me!" Tommy insisted.

The dangerous beastly side of Adam flashed into his eyes as he grabbed Tommy's hand to drag him off to a quiet bathroom, checking it was empty before locking them inside. "What do you think you are doing wearing that kind of outfit to torment me? Don't you know what I could do to you?" he flumed.

"Yes I do." Tommy answered confidently, he'd seen the sex beast side of his friend claiming randoms before. He had wanted to meet it first hand for so very long.

Adam grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the wall, holding him there as they kissed roughly. Oh yeah, this was the side of him Thomas needed. Someone who was as aggressive in bed as he was himself. He tried to move so he could get a little control in the situation only to be slammed back even harder. "Don't even THINK about it!" he was warned. He reached down under the skirt to stroke Tommy, growling as he found the fishnet tights swiftly shredding them to gain better access.

Tommy was a steaming mess of moans already, lost in the sensations of the rough kisses and treatment. It was like Adam knew everything that drove him the craziest. Every touch felt like twenty. He knew he should try to be quieter so they didn't get caught, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. He would have bruises tomorrow from where he was being held, that excited him even more. Adam's warm breath on his neck as he bit down so hard it felt like flesh was being torn out. He moaned the others name loudly.

"SO you like the sexual predator in me?" Adam snapped.

"Hell yes." He breathed.

"Good because you are going to get all of him. Take those panties off before I rip them off." He commanded, feeding a vending machine for supplies. Covering himself and slicking up with lube ready.

"You do it." Tommy whined.

"FINE DAMN YOU!" Adam stroke across and ripped a huge hole in them, his own having long ago been torn away. He bent Tommy over a sink jamming a finger straight inside, he howled at first in pain, turned too quickly to pleasure as he worked his dark voodoo.

When both of their moans became too much to stand any longer, he pressed roughly inside moaning as he settled there. "Gods Tommy I forgot how damn wonderful you feel."

'And you don't?" the boy panted.

Adam chuckled, spread his legs more to brace himself as he started thrusting as roughly as he could. Wrapping a hand around Tommy's shaft to stroke him in that fierce timing.

"Oh man that is totally evil." Tommy cursed.

"No this is." Biting down on his neck as well feeling the boy shudder so much closer to orgasm.

"Fuck you Adam!" he moaned, knowing he was barely holding onto his sanity already.

"Now tell me who's better in bed?" he demanded.

"You, it's always been you!" Tommy answered desperately.

Adam pulled mostly out to give him a moment. "Good kitty." he teased spanking him.

"Damn you Adam don't tease me like that!" he complained.

"Needy." he answered, drawing back to slam in harder then ever before.

One earth shattering moan later Tommy came into the sink he was leaning over. Laughing at how easy he had been Adam kept thrusting a few moments longer until the aftershocks of the blondes orgasm took him over the edge as well moaning into the others shoulder. Cleaning themselves up, hardly able to keep their lips or anything else off of each other.

"Let's go home." Tommy asked, lust burning deeply in his eyes.

Adam nodded, "Yes let's finish this conversation in a better location."

Authors note, well that's it Tommy has been mended and the flick is over, but do not worry there is a sequel to this flick called Éven Glitter Turns to Ash' three chapters of it have been ready for a long while, so will type and post up next week. I hope you enjoyed this flicks little run. Please read and review for cookies and more steamy updates xx


End file.
